


Berry goes to Summer School

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Berry have to go to summer school because she failed her classes.
Kudos: 1





	Berry goes to Summer School

Today is graduation and everyone is having a good time expect for Berry

A blue yarn cat was announcing the graduates

"Mariposa"

Mariposa gets his diploma

"Crazy Carmelo"

Crazy Carmelo gets his diploma

"Graciela and Mary"

But Berry shoved Graciela

Berry said "It's Berry!"

"Wait a minute you missed my pop quiz!"

Berry scoffed "What are you talking about it won't happen!?"

"Well techinally you failed all the classes that make it 1 credit short"

Berry realized something

Berry said "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

A blue yarn cat grinned "See you in summer school"

Berry screamed in anger that broke the glass

Berry throws her hat on a floor and jumped on it

Berry walked away in anger

"Bibi Greenbow"

Bibi gets her diploma

The crowd cheers as the students throw their hats in the air

Berry was shaking in anger

"IT'S NOT FAIR NOT FAIR!!! I'M THE POPULAR GIRL IN THE WORLD TO THINK I'M GOING TO A STUPID HIGH SCHOOL FILLED WITH STUPID PEOPLE!!!"

Everyone throws food at Berry

"Boo you stink!"

Berry growled


End file.
